Just Keep Swinging (A Place Called Home)
by Raelin Dex
Summary: 23 years old and trying to find a purpose in life without any family of his own. Peter Parker misses having a home and, just maybe, Tony Stark does, too. A 'What If' concept blending realities of MCU and Spider-Man PS4. Tony reaches out to Peter just when the kid was sure he was all alone in the world.
1. The Offer

**A/N:** Just something quick to ease the lingering Post-Infinity-War-Depression and Pre-Endgame-Loss-Anxiety. I have plans to expand this into a longer story, but curious on feedback of this drabble first. I really wanted to meld the MCU Spider-Man with Spider-Man PS4. There's one Easter Egg in the game of a post-it in Peter's apartment reminding him to 'call TS about job offer'. Wanted to roll with it. There will be mention of Gwen's death as well, but not dwelled on. Ideally Zendaya MJ will come into the picture later.

Obviously, there are some inconsistencies between MCU and game-verse. In the game, it's showed like the Avenger's still use Stark Tower. I like that idea, so I'm sticking with it here.

* * *

 **Just Keep Swinging (A Place Called Home)**

 **The Offer**

He'd been doing this for years now, Peter realized one day. He was swinging through Chelsea on a bright fall morning in NYC. The air was crisp and calm and all was quiet down the small street. If asked, he would say he was " _On Patrol_ " but the reality was he just wanted some quiet time to think before starting another day.

He'd been New York City's personal arachnid guardian for eight years already. Or was it finally? Some days, he couldn't tell if time was in overdrive or barely moving at all. So many things had happened...meeting the Avengers, defeating his first real Enemy, almost dying, becoming an Avenger, hell, _actually dying_ on another planet somewhere!

And then there was college, being evicted, Doctor Octavius, being evicted again, May passing away, Gwen... he shook his head. At the end of the day, time didn't really make much sense to Peter anymore, so he usually just avoided thinking about it.

It'd taken him a long time to figure out how to partition out the heartbreak from his mind.

And there were times when it was still overwhelming, crushing his soul like a burning coal smoldering deep in his chest.

He remembered in Psych class, the professor said that a common help for anxiety disorders is to have the patient write out a list of everything that was actually causing the panic, and often they would realize it wasn't so bad.

Peter didn't do well in that class.

But he kept swinging anyway. Because really, it was all he had left.

He swung by a favorite corner cafe (they drew little chalk signs of him every weekend, and gave him free breakfast whenever he passed by) and soon found himself lounging on a web swing between two trees on the High Line.

It'd been quiet for a while after the whole ' _Thanos destroys half the universe'_ thing, and sad memories still hovered on the people who never healed-those who died before the Snap. Most of NYC had gone back to normal at this point, but he found that there were less low-key criminals on nice days, even years after. Something he was grateful for. It was probably the only reason he managed to keep going in the first place.

Still, he was tired. Hardly 23-years-old, and already he'd seen more life (and death) than most ever would. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night. Not one.

As he swung on his web, absently picking at the bagel in his hand, he thought about the Avengers and how they'd changed.

They were a team that rarely spoke, rarely saw each other (that he knew of), but-he had no doubt-would still die for each other any day. Even Cap and Tony...maybe.

But part of him missed the old days back when he was first finding his feet as a Superhero. He smiled to himself as he thought of the time Tony 'grounded' him by taking away his suit. Back in those days, he relied on Tony so much. Or, _Mr. Stark_ , as he was known back then to Peter. He wouldn't be anywhere near what he was today without the billionaire with the biggest hidden heart on the planet.

These days, though, he built his own tech. No babysitting protocols or limitations. No check-ins or orders. Just him and his suit.

Every so often Happy would give him a call when his vitals were off; just to 'say hi'. Peter loved those calls. It was the reason he left some connection to Stark Ind in his suit. He felt like it kept some part of him connected. Somehow, through everything, it was what made Happy become the closest thing to a best friend he still had.

Though...in some deep, untouched part of his heart, he felt guilty how many times he just _wished_ it would be Tony calling, just to say hi. They were so close for so long...and now...he couldn't help but feel like he'd done something to push his Father-figure away. Peter visibly shook his head: _Don't go down that path again. Everything's fine._ Sometimes, Happy would even say so-careful to mention something in passing about Tony being proud of something he'd done recently.

All in all, life was decent enough for the time being. He had as good of a handle on Superhero life as he was gonna get, wasn't starving, and had a safe place to crash when he felt like sleeping...for the moment.

Still-he missed having a family.

And he hated the quiet.

From his place in the trees, he watched a father swing his son around as the kid pretended to be Thor. They were both laughing; pure joy emanating from their features. Peter smiled. He remembered moments like that with Ben.

Something in his chest clenched and he bristled before scarfing the rest of his bagel. Time to get moving again.

A few hours later found him at the peak of the Brooklyn Bridge, staring out over the space of Queens. There was nothing to be done-he was just resigned to just be sad that day. There wasn't even enough crime for him to beat it out of himself.

So he sat there, one leg swinging over the edge and the other tucked up so his chin could rest on his knee.

Then, quite suddenly, the faint wisp of repulsors washed in from behind him. His head whipped around with something akin to excitement and he found himself grinning under his mask at the sight of Iron Man lowering from a steady hover onto the metal platform.

"What? Quiet day?" drawled Tony as his mask pulled back to reveal his face. He'd aged gracefully in the last few years and he seemed at least content-if not happy. The lines crinkling around his eyes looked like those from smiles and laughter, not tears. That in itself lifted some of the heaviness from Peter's heart.

Peter chuckled, forcing his best cheerful voice. "Even thugs need a day off, I guess."

Tony laughed back. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space at the edge beside Peter.

"Yeah, 'course," Peter was thrilled...but concerned at the same time. "What're you doing in New York? I thought you were off in Dubai or something."

Tony sighed as he sat down, movements a little slow with the heavy suit. "Nah..well, I was, but then some meeting came up and Pepper needed to come back, and now I'm here. Figured I'd check in on ya. How ya been, kid? Haven't seen ya in...a while," everything came out in one big jumble, but Peter followed just the same. Maybe like he wasn't the only one who could use a friend that day.

Peter scratched his head and dared to take off his mask. He knew he didn't look his best. His eyes were dark with exhaustion and unkempt hair looked like it had been stuck in an electrical socket. Remnants of the same youth he'd always had was still there, but there was a heaviness now. Death and loss acting like off-color makeup on his skin.

"Good, been good. You know- just livin' the Spidey life," he was grinning, but it felt oddly fake to him.

Stark didn't seem fazed. It may have been a while since he's seen the kid, but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. "Heard you lost your job again."

"Wha-h-how did you..." Peter sighed, of course Tony knew. He knew every time he lost a job. Which was unfortunately often. "They didn't really appreciate me showing up late...or not at all..." how could he go so quickly from being thrilled to ashamed? Stark got Peter that job. And the last one...and he blew it, again. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony glared at him for the briefest of moments, then laughed, shaking his head. "Ah, don't worry about it, Kid. Kinda the problem with our side job...not really conducive to a normal lifestyle."

Peter snorted, running a hand through his tussled hair. "Yeah, tell that to my landlord."

"You getting kicked out again?"

 _Again_. Peter hated that it was so normal for him to be homeless that it could just be part of regular conversation. "Nah...not yet."

Tony frowned and went silent, staring out over the water. Peter was sure the visit was over then. Sure that he failed some test of adulting and was about to be alone again any minute.

Then out of nowhere, Tony's gaze snapped back him. "Come live at the Tower."

The Avengers Tower. This was not the first time they'd had this conversation. It usually ended with some jab of disappointment from Tony at Peter's dropping out of grad school a few years ago. "I'm good, really. I'll get another lab job and be good to go. No worries."

Tony's frown wasn't going anywhere. Peter could almost feel the older man getting frustrated. He'd never really been one for patience. "Not this time, Pete. Bruce needs a hand in the lab. You're the only one with the qualifications."

Wait...Peter's eyes narrowed. _Was this a job offer?_

"It's not charity, kid, if that's what you're thinking. We could really use your help. If it comes at a good time for you, then great. Pep says we need to prove to the board that there's a reason we still own the building instead of just selling it like they want us to."

Peter sat, struck. He didn't even think anyone was still working at the Tower. Last he heard everything was moved up north.

"Most of the place is rented to Stark subsidiaries," Tony continued. He seemed to foresee all of Peter's thoughts like there had never been any time lost between them. "But the upper floors are still ours. Bruce's been hangin' out there lately 'cuz it's quiet...which seems weird since it's literally in the center of the most stressful city in the country. Anyway, you'll have a suite in the Tower, probably the best paying lab job in the country, and unlimited get-outta-jail-free cards for Spidey-ness," Tony's animated gestured made Pete snort a laugh near the end.

"I-are you sure about this? I mean...does Dr. Banner really want an assistant?"

"Pssh...don't be silly, of course he does. He talks about you all the time," that caught Peter's attention.

 _Really?_

"Yes, kid, really."

 _Oh_ , he'd said that out loud.

"Yes, you did. Now, say yes."

Peter took a breath and sighed deep. "I-I mean, y-yeah, that sounds great...if you're really sure?"

Just then, Tony's demeanor softened. He slouched a bit and leaned back to rest his weight on his palms stretched out behind him. "We've never really been the same, you know...after Big Purple Baldy," his voice was light, but the emotion there was still easily heard. "I kinda miss it, before...when everybody was together. Even if we all hated each other most of the time..."

"I don't hate any of you!" Peter quipped in alarm. He never realized...all this time they probably thought he hated them for staying solo! But that was so far from the truth! _Oh god..._

"Relax, Pete. Not you. You are the one person who seems to be able to make friends with absolutely everyone," Tony smiled with something like pride. Peter felt a warm little flutter inside him. "Point is...Banner and I are the only ones left around these days on a normal basis. Sometimes Widow, too. Well, and Pepper and Rhodey when he's in New York, duh."

"What happened? I thought most of the Team was still at the Compound?"

Tony sighed somewhat sadly. "Everybody gets tired, Pete. After everybody died and came back...we all started looking at life a bit differently, you know?"

Did he ever. He was still trying to wrap his head around being dissolved out of existence for so long. He couldn't imagine what Tony went through then, or any of those left behind. They never really talked about it after.

There was a lot of things they never talked about.

Still, he had no family left, his non-hero friends had all moved away or died, and he was about two weeks from being completely homeless and destitute...again.

When he thought of it that way, he couldn't actually afford to say no.

The silence had hung low over them for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Alright," Peter said, finally and held out his hand. "You've got a deal, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughed and eagerly took Peter's hand to shake. He wasn't even trying to hide the emotion brimmed in his eyes. "Wonderful news, Mr. Parker," then, standing, he walked briskly to the other side of the ledge and grinned. "I'll have Happy swing by later to help you with your stuff."

And just like that, the Iron Man mask slid back on and the repulsors jetted to life. Turning back as he hovered just off the edge, Iron Man's glowing gaze fixed on Peter's face. "And don't think I'm gonna be easy on you, kid. I'm famous for being a very difficult boss."

Without waiting for a reply, Iron Man took off, arching through the sky toward the NYC horizon.

 _Peter was grinning through his mask the entire swing back to his apartment. He hadn't felt this warm in years. It was like the change he desperately needed literally just plopped on his door and-for once-he accepted it._

 **TBC**


	2. The Nerves

**A/N:** So, attempting to build a story out of this :) Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Means a lot. The chapters will probably be fairly short, but will try to keep updates regular.

Sorry for the hyphens here and there. FanFic formatting keeps reverting my em dashes to hyphens. It's annoying, but know I tried. -_-

* * *

 **Just Keep Swinging (A Place Called Home)**

 **The Nerves**

"I'm glad you took the offer, Pete," Happy said as he packed the last box into the small SI truck.

Peter was beside him, looking over his meager collection of possessions with a smirk. "Yeah, me too," he really didn't have that much to pack after he talked with Tony earlier in the day. Just his clothes, gear, and some special trinkets he carried through life. "Tony didn't really give me much choice," he added with a slightly uncertain laugh.

Happy patted him on the back and nodded his head before pulling down the truck's hatch and moving to the driver's side. Once they'd settled-him driving and Peter in the passenger seat, clutching his backpack with barely restrained nerves-Happy sighed. "It's been hard for everyone since Thanos. Even before that," he started, suddenly very serious. "But Tony...he was hit real hard. It'll be good for him to have you back around."

As they drove through the crowded NYC streets, Peter absently picked at a lose thread on his pack. Why did he feel like he was 15 again? "W-what happened...after? I haven't really talked to him much...outside of funerals and stuff..." he felt bad for the heaviness in his voice, but he was too tired to fight truth anymore, especially with Happy.

Happy sighed again, heavily, and for a moment, Peter thought he wasn't going to answer. And then he did, and something in Peter wished he hadn't.

"He relives it a lot. From what Pep says, the nightmares have never really gone away, but he won't talk about it either," there was a gravel in Happy's voice that sounded a lot like grief to Peter's ears. "He...he never really came back."

Peter knew. He knew all about nightmares. He knew all about feeling like a piece of him was left behind somewhere out there in Space. "I know the feeling," he replied, voice no more than a murmur.

Happy noticed. He always noticed. He may not _see_ the kid that often, but he knew his voice, and he knew when the kid was two steps away from shutting down. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and sat up straighter, forcing cheer into his tone. "It'll be good to have you around. Maybe you can keep Banner from blowing himself up...again."

There was a ghost of a smile pulling on Peter's lips. Happy knew everything had changed. He knew the bouncy kid he loved had been beaten down by the world and this shadowy young man was all that was left. But deep down, he saw that innocent kid still in there. They just needed to pull him out.

..

"Tony, I do not need an assistant."

"What? Of course you do. And you love the kid."

"Yeah, I do, but I also love _silence_. And that's rare enough with you popping in and out all the time."

Tony looked affronted, but that didn't hinder his cheeky grin for long. "You love me, honey bear," he cooed, relishing the way Bruce took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, it'll be good for you. And he needs it. He doesn't have anybody left."

Bruce's gaze met Tony's again and he recognized the shift instantly. The two have been working together for so long, he knew when one of Tony's endless masks slipped off. In that moment, the bouncing teenager of a man who had been rushing about grinning like a madman and reorganizing the lab, simply faded away. Left behind was nothing more than a rundown, tired old man with nothing left but a spark of hope.

Bruce took it in stride. He always did. Tony trusted him enough to let the mask drop, and that also meant trusting him enough to not to call him out on it. "It's so sad," he started, picking up an old framed photo of Tony and Peter that had been sitting on a desk. "To be so young and witnessed so much death...I have to wonder how he's fairing, really. After Thanos and his Aunt."

"His girlfriend, too."

"What?" Bruce was gutted. He'd met the girl once at a science expo years ago...he figured they just broken up. Absently, he thought maybe he should watch the news more. "When did that happen? How?"

Tony frowned deeply and took the photo from Bruce. His gaze was a thousand miles away, but there was still love there, remembering the day the happy photo was taken. "About 4 years ago. She was a hostage...he couldn't catch her in time."

"Oh god, I didn't know."

Tony shrugged and placed the photo back on the desk. Bruce wondered if it actually hurt the man to see Peter back then-before everything. "He asked me to keep it quiet when I found out. He didn't want anyone to know. He wouldn't talk about it."

"I can imagine why," sighing, Bruce felt himself deflating into the chair behind him. "Geez Tony...I'm good with researching brains, but I'm not a psychiatrist."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, a little of his mask building back up on it's own. "He doesn't need you to be. Kid just needs a family. One that isn't gonna bail on him...or die easily..."

"..."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Bad joke. Just-make him feel welcome, ok? Kid's a genius anyway...he might actually help you out."

Tony flashed a trademark smile again before jumping back to work, determined to have a work space ready for Peter as soon as he arrived.

With a long-suffering sigh, Bruce smirked. Maybe the kid would help Tony out, too. Behind him, there was a crash and a curse, followed quickly by a ' _I'm good!_ '. Bruce laughed without bothering to look. Here's to hoping.

..

Pulling into the underground garage of the Avenger's Tower was surreal for Peter. He hadn't been to this building in years, yet it still felt like home...somewhere. It also felt _terrifying_ , but he was trying to ignore that part. He was an adult now. No need to be afraid or timid anymore. It was just a new apartment and a new job...which just happened to be working for his idol; the father-figure he'd barely talked to in almost 6 years, until today. He took a deep breath. *It's okay, don't think about it. It's fine. It's just a new job. It's fine.*

"You good, kid?" suddenly Happy's hand was on his shoulder and Peter had to choke down a start. The truck was parked and Happy's door was open. "You went all pale there."

Peter did his best to smile, but he knew Happy wasn't buying it. "I-I'm good, Hap, just...nervous for some reason."

There was a warmth in Happy's smile and the grip on his shoulder eased him. "It's okay, Pete. It's been a while, but we're all still family, right?" he waited for Peter to at least give half a nod before stepping out of the truck. As the kid followed suit, he chuckled. "A messed up, weird-ass kinda family, but still family."

Peter laughed genuinely then, running a hand through his hair as he followed the man into a private elevator.

' _Good Afternoon, Happy. Peter, wonderful to see you again._ '

Peter looked up at the ceiling of the elevator on instinct. "Hi, FRIDAY. Nice to uh...see you too. How are you?"

Happy shook his head. Of course the kid would ask how a computer was doing.

' _Very well, thank you. Shall I take you to the lab?_ '

Peter exchanged a look with Happy as if to ask for permission. "Yeah, Fri. Lab, please," replied Happy.

Happy watched as the kid squared his feet and clutched the strap of his pack a little closer. "Don't worry, Pete. It'll be great."

..

' _They're on their way up, boss,_ ' FRIDAY's lilted voice echoed through the clattering in the lab.

Bruce had given up on working and chose to watch Tony buzz about instead. He was moving books, wrapping blueprints; throwing things in trash bins (which Bruce would have to look through before they were tossed...just in case). The reality was that the lab was more than big enough for three, and it wasn't particularly messy it begin with. But Tony was nervous. And nervous Tony meant manic Tony.

Bruce was thinking maybe he should write a book about the Man's unusual personality. What did Tony say he'd call his autobiography? _'A Cheap Trick and a Cheesy One Liner'_? Yeah, something like that.

While Bruce was lost in his thoughts, Tony skidded to a chair and pretended to be engrossed in some paper (it was upside down) just in time for the elevator doors to swish open outside the lab. After a second, Peter popped out, followed by Happy. Bruce took a moment to take the kid in as he stood somewhat awkwardly in the hall.

He was pretty much the same, really, in height and build, at least. Still bouncing with nerves, though maybe a little less energetic. His eyes were darker, but obviously still full of life, or at least a good imitation of it. Hair and style were quite the same. He wearing jeans and a plaid shirt over (what he assumed was) a graphic t-shirt. There was a backpack thrown over one shoulder. He clenched the strap like a lifeline. If he had to guess, he'd say that everything that really mattered to the kid was in that bag.

He saw Happy say something to the kid and push him forward.

At that moment, Tony decided to pretend he'd just noticed their arrival and jumped up with a grin. "Underoos! You made it!"

Peter chuckled and met Tony's outstretched hand for a quick hug like they'd done it every day for years. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Yeah, well, get used to it, kiddo. Hap get all your stuff?"

Happy rolled his eyes. Of course he did. "Everything's in the truck. Kid's not exactly a hoarder."

Tony laughed. "Good! More room for toys. C'mon Pete! See your new work space," when Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder and walked him into the lab, Bruce thought it was almost the most natural thing in the world.

But he saw the kid's face. He saw the flickering discomfort deep in his stance; a rigidness to his smile that was hiding something...almost ominous. But right then wasn't the time. Smiling, he stood to greet Peter with a friendly handshake. "Good to have you back, Peter. You look good."

Peter returned the expression, more genuine this time, and huffed a light laugh. "I don't really, but it's good to see you, Dr. Banner."

"Please, it's Bruce, kid."

"R-right. Bruce. Sorry," his smile turned shy even as Tony released the grip on his shoulder and spread his arms out wide.

"Welcome to Stark Industries Super-Secret-Secure R&D Department!" Tony wandered around the space with pride. "You will never find a more well equipped lab for anything, anywhere."

"It's really great Tony, this-this is awesome. What're you guys working on these days?" Peter picked around beakers and computers as he talked, re-familiarizing himself with every detail. Still wrapping his brain around not dreaming.

"Well I've been working on a new type of anti-toxin for nerve gas," Bruce started, earning an ' _oooo_ ' from Peter (and an eye roll from Tony). Then added, "and Tony's...well he can't stay on one thing long enough to finish it."

"Hey! No fair!" Tony huffed indignantly. "I've developed lots of things, I'll have you know."

"And?"

Peter chuckled. He'd really missed this.

"Anyway. Mr. Parker. _You_ get free reign here. Assist Brucey-baby, keep him from blowing up-"

"That was _one_ time!"

"-and work on whatever tech you want."

Tony's eyes were soft. Welcoming. So different from the eyes Peter kept seeing in his dreams.

Peter was having trouble swallowing it, but he couldn't figure out why. Yeah, it'd been a long time, and a lot of things could have gone differently-better-between them, but did all that really matter now that they were both here, right now? Obviously Tony was trying, so he could, too...he'd agreed to this, after all.

He carefully dropped his pack on a nearby chair, pushed up his sleeves, and ran a hand through his unruly curls. "Well then. Let's get started!"

Tony laughed, then clapped his hands, instantly going serious. "Not yet, Spiderling."

Peter's expression fell immediately and Tony let it hang for a second before continuing. "The illustrious Mrs. Stark requests all of us for dinner tonight. And I have learned better than to disappoint her."

"Ah," the kid's smile crept back. "Well...then...ah...to dinner?"

"That's the spirit, kid!" Tony cheered, walking back to Peter and ushering him to the elevator after the kid picked up his pack again. If Tony noticed how closely the kid held it, he didn't mention it. When they'd just reached the sliding doors, Tony turned back to the lab and yelled: "Banner! You too!"

Bruce offered a placating wave. "Yeah sure Tony, I'll be up in a second."

"Suit yourself, platypus. But I'm not protecting you from my wife's wrath again!" then, quieter, "not after last time...I'll tell you all about it, kid. Woman's crazy..."

 **TBC**


End file.
